


Solo un pequeño cambio

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Politics, TobiDei Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Puede que el ancestral Madara Uchiha fuese el anciano del consejo más respetado junto a Tobirama Senju y que si complacía los deseos de estos fósiles podría ascender a Hokage más rápido, pero sinceramente ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver ser Hokage con darle una guía turística al (injustamente sexy) nieto del Tsuchikage?Por lo menos Rin y Kakashi lo acompañarían.∞Continuación de "Aniversario".





	Solo un pequeño cambio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curse of Hatred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006997) by [Demetria_0620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/pseuds/Demetria_0620). 
  * Inspired by [As Is the Sea Marvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256338) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 

> Este es el mismo AU que en mi historia "Aniversario" para la MadaTobi Week de este año.  
¡Léanlo si quieren entender mejor!

Obito respiró profundo, mirando con agobio al grupo de ancianos frente a él. Todos figuras importantes y poderosas, tuvo que contener su disgusto para responder a las palabras que le habían ofrecido. Ni siquiera su costumbre por ayudar a las ancianas y respeto por la presente Hokage lo hizo sentir a gusto como para responder bien, pero no le quedó otra opción.

— Entonces ¿Queréis darme la misión de ser... Guía turístico de un chiquillo?

El ceño fruncido de Tsunade no le afectó. Endulzar las misiones no había funcionado con Obito desde que Kakashi había ingresado a ANBU, así que esa reacción de disgusto ante una misión tan simple era adecuada. A Obito no le gustaba ese repentino cambio de rango en sus misiones.

¿No lo había estado haciendo bien? El camino a Hokage no sería fácil, pero creía que lo iba logrando.

— No es solo un chiquillo, es el nieto del Sandaime Tsuchikage, Obito — Recalcó Danzō con un aura pesada. Kagami oji-san colocó una mano calmante en su hombro, mientras sus antiguos compañeros ignoraban la escena familiar.

Ah cierto, su primer decreto como Hokage será echar a Danzō del consejo, sin importar cuanto el antiguo Sandaime y Sarutobi Hiruzen se opusieran. No necesitaba mucho para demostrar sus razones.

— Konoha no necesita alianzas con Iwa. Nuestro acuerdo con el País del Hierro es firme y nuestras fuerzas superiores ¿Por qué invitar a Iwa para el Festival del Sol? Creí que su presencia aquí solo traería problemas —Se justificó, con cierta confusión impregnando sus palabras.

Konoha llevaba desde su fundación con el título de la aldea más poderosa, apenas con las otras cuatro principales aldeas shinobi rozando sus suelas. No era presumir, pero los últimos cien años y el como finalizaron las dos grandes guerras eran hechos contundentes para llegar a tal conclusión. Aunque, por los rostros de los demás en la habitación, ese hecho ya no parecía tan seguro.

Antes de que alguien más opinara, la voz solemne del Demonio Blanco fue suficiente para mantenerlos atentos. Siempre tan silencioso y pragmático como era el hombre, su opinión era vital en cada decisión tomada en la aldea. Creada a partir de sus diseños, él era más determinante que cualquier otro en la sala.

— Y Konoha es superior en fuerza, nuestros informantes lo han confirmado —Declaró, mirando a Obito sin verlo en realidad, con sus ojos ciegos desde hacía décadas— Eso no significa que seamos invencibles, Obito. Hay aspectos que hemos ignorado e Iwa no está en su lugar por mera suerte.

Como si eso hubiera sido una maldición, todos se pusieron rígidos y tensos. Tales declaraciones no eran suaves ni ligeras, no con la historia entre Iwa y Konoha. Obito aún podía recordar el alivio de su abuela cuando se había confirmado el tratado de paz entre ambas aldeas sin acciones bélicas anteriores. Joven como fue, era una expresión difícil de olvidar.

(Parecía que le habían dicho que su hijo y yerna volverían pronto a casa. Obito sabía que no volverían)

Madara aprovechó la tensión para hablar también. Solo malas noticias se derramaron de sus labios.

— Iwa a crecido a nivel comercial más que el País del Hierro, alimentada por un inusualmente generoso señor feudal financiándola como un padre a su hijo —Explicó, severo y profundo— Las alianzas y tratados comerciales de Iwa mejoran cada día, su ingreso solo aumenta cada año y los contratos shinobi son acaparados, tragando aldeas pequeñas como bocadillos.

Oh, así que la paz era amenazada con esa estrategia tan lenta pero efectiva. No respondía el porqué tendría que ser el guía turístico del nieto del vejestorio en el poder, pero podía hacerse una idea.

— Iwa es, queramos o no, una amenaza silenciosa para Konoha. Si la dejamos crecer sin descubrir cómo funciona, no dudes que aprovecharán cualquier debilidad para acabar con nosotros —Sentenció Tobirama, sonando como una condena de muerte asegurada.

¿No lo era acaso? Esta vez Obito no comentó nada sobre la misión. Esto no era un bajón en su rango de misiones, sino la que decidiría su futuro.

Su respiración tambaleó.

— ¿Por qué ese niño es tan importante? —Preguntó, dudoso.

Nadie dijo nada.

— Rin y Kakashi se encargarán del resto de la escolta del Tsuchikage, así que no te deberás preocupar por eso —Agregó Tsunade entregando el pergamino con toda la información pertinente— Estarán a las siete de la mañana en las puertas dentro de una semana. No los hagas esperar.

Con la advertencia tatuada en su mente, Obito asintió y fue despedido. Tenía que preparar lo que haría para engatusar al jovencito de diecinueve años para conseguir información. O, por lo menos, planear una buena guía turística.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

∞

Era más que imposible.

Reunió toda la información que se podía del tal Deidara, sin conseguir ni siquiera una foto en el libro bingo o los registros, el niño era un poco aterrador. Un genio y líder natural describían algunos, niño mimado decían otros y lo único claro era que era importante. Tenía lazos políticos importantes, tenía un puesto importante en su aldea y parecía ser que, con el tiempo, se volvería Tsuchikage si su prima se dormía en los laureles.

A Obito le daba dolor de cabeza.

No podía saber que tan complejo podría ser utilizar las palabras para enrredarlo en sus planes, obligándolo inconscientemente a soltar información para él. Esa era la opción simple, que era lo peor, porque si su lado más amable y suave quería crear una alianza basada en la confianza mutua, los hechos lo derrumbaban como un castillo de naipes. Eran shinobi al final, y debería endurecer su corazón con la política si quería ser Hokage pronto.

La semana pasó y Obito logró, por puro milagro, llegar a la misma hora que sus compañeros. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, pero era obvio que les había sorprendido. Aunque sorprender a la Hokage, al abuelo Madara y al abuelo Tobirama debería alegrarle, Obito solo quería irse a su cama para dormir, porque aunque su aspecto cuidado no lo demostrara, estaba como un desastre por dentro.

El desastre solo empeoró cuando las puertas de la aldea se abrieron.

Primero vio al Tsuchikage, pequeño y de avanzada edad con tres escoltas a sus espaldas. Una mujer pelirroja, un hombre alto de cabello negro y otro hombre más delgado con el cabello también rojizo. Por la cara que Lady Tsunade había puesto ellos no eran su escolta habitual, por lo que solo la vió relajarse cuando, detrás de la aparente nueva escolta, aparecieron tres jóvenes acompañados por un hombre, uno de los más altos que había visto en su vida.

La única chica del grupo era pelinegra y casi parecía hombre si le mirabas de lejos. Había un chico alto de constitución gruesa a su lado derecho hablando con ella, y a su izquierdo estaban el otro chico y el hombre, ambos claramente relacionados entre sí. Los dos rubios con ojos azules, piel bronceada y rostro similar, lo único que los diferenciaba de forma obvia era la altura y la edad.

Obito pensó que le gustaría que Deidara fuera el chico que sonreía mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus compañeros. Se veía... Agradable.

Por suerte sus dudas fueron despejadas pronto.

— Hokage-sama —Saludó Ōnoki con el debido respeto, dejando al aire su desdén clásico— Deberá discúlparme por traer a tantas personas, pero nada pude hacer para convencerlos de no venir.

Tsunade se obligó a mantener la imagen cordial, animada por Shizune. El Tsuchikage siempre la puso de nervios por lo que sabía.

— No se preocupe Tsuchikage-sama, Konoha está más que capacitada para algunas personas más —Dijo, sonando voluntariamente pasivo-agresiva— Tres de nuestros ninjas élite se encargarán de escoltar los a donde deseen.

Obito aguantó fruncir el ceño ¿Ya no sería un niño sino adultos a los que tendría que escoltar y engatusar? Esto se iba complicando.

— Por nuestra parte no será necesario Hokage-sama, pero apreciamos la oferta. Nos mantendremos con Tsuchikage-sama el resto de la semana, así que no haremos turismo, hmn —Acotó la mujer pelirroja, que había sido acompañada en un tris por el hombre rubio— En cambio... Mi hijo y sobrinos estoy segura saldrán mucho del hotel, así que pueden encargarse de ellos, hmn.

¿Obito no era el único que calificaba esto como turismo? La mujer pelirroja le empezaba a caer bien.

Notó como el rostro del rubio más joven se volvía una careta diplomática serena. Menos real y más cercana a la de un futuro líder de aldea.

Entonces Deidara era un niño bonito... Por lo menos habría algo que ver.

— Pero no decidamos esto a mitad de la calle, vayamos a su hotel para discutirlo con más calma —Ofreció Tsunade con cordialidad.

Los ninjas de Iwa aceptaron silenciosamente y se dejaron guiar. Obito había decidido caminar detrás de su objetivo durante el trayecto por mera lógica, nada que ver con la figura de infarto que tenía el chico (¿Qué edad tendría? Se lavaría los ojos con cloro era menor de veinte), por ende el camino fue normal. O lo fue hasta que Deidara volteó la cabeza en su dirección y le sonrió burlonamente, como quien sabe tus oscuros secretos.

Ah, el futuro Tsuchikage lo creía un pervertido. Diez de diez Obito, diez de diez.

∞

Obito, Kakashi y Rin tuvieron que esperar con paciencia fuera del hotel a que los extranjeros terminaran de instalarse para poder iniciar su escolta de forma oficial. Estaban tomando su dulce tiempo para hacerlo aparentemente, porque llevaban ahí una hora. No podía discernir si era intencional o no, pero le ponía de mal humor.

— ¿Así se siente cada vez que me esperan? Porque es un infierno —Se quejó Obito, mirando fijamente la puerta del hotel.

Kakashi lo ignoró por su libro de pervertido y Rin solo le dedicó una risilla. Muy gracioso, hacer sufrir al que siempre llega tarde ¿Dónde había conseguido estos amigos? Quería un reembolso.

— Ya saldrán, y si no lo hacen es menos trabajo ¿No? —Dijo Rin buscando aliviarlo.

Obito frunció el ceño sin decir nada. No se podía preocupar por escape o algo similar, estaba más que seguro de que había ANBU rodeando la zona, pero quería librarse del peso de la duda. Tenía que saber cómo era ese chico, costara lo que costara. Era vital para Konoha al final.

Y hablando del niño bonito, del hotel salieron los tres jóvenes, por fin.

— ¡Mira Deidara-nii, nos tocó gente guapa! —Exclamó la pelinegra, viéndose emocionada por tal detalle.

Se veía más joven de repente.

— No tienes que gritarlo Kurotsuchi —Regañó el más alto, avergonzado de la reacción de su prima.

— Lo sé Akatsuchi, pero sino grito Deidara-nii me ignora ¿No ves? —Dijo jaloneando a Deidara a su lado, quien seguía ignorandola.

De hecho, la estaba ignorando porque estaba mirando a Obito. Extraño, pero no desagradable.

— Ah, disculpen a mi prima. Es más una niña feral que persona, hm —Aclaró Deidara, pellizcando con malicia las mejillas de su prima.

Vaya... Y pensar que dos de ellos podrían ser el siguiente Tsuchikage.

— No te preocupes —Dijo Rin con su clásica voz amable— Hay muchas cosas que ver y hacer, así que deberíamos comenzar. Soy Rin Nohara y seré escolta de Kurotsuchi-san.

Rin hizo una reverencia y alentó con la mirada a sus compañeros.

— Kakashi Hatake. Escoltaré a Akatsuchi-san —Se presentó, guardando el libro y con una pequeña reverencia

Con una reverencia profunda, dijo:

— Obito Uchiha, tengo el deber de escoltar a Deidara-san.

Pudo ver la sonrisa ladina del menor antes de que los tres hicieran la reverencia al mismo tiempo, sincronizados como soldados. Un "es un placer" y Obito no vio cuando sus compañeros de equipo habían desaparecido.

Mentalmente encendió una velita por sus compañeros y se acercó a Deidara con una sonrisa amigable.

— ¿Hay algún lugar al que quiera ir, Deidara-san? —Preguntó como un sirviente a su amo.

Deidara arqueó una ceja.

— No realmente... Konoha no tiene nada que me interese, hm —Comentó despreocupado, con hombros caídos y expresión despreocupada.

¿Nada que le interese? Obito había escuchado mejores mentiras por parte de Naruto, y él chico ramen no sabía mentir. Si esto era un desafío, Obito bien podía aceptarlo. Ganaría sin duda alguna.

— Entonces déjeme hacerlo cambiar de opinión —Ofreció sin aguantar cierto gesto altivo.

Deidara sonrió con escepticismo y asintió. No podía ser tan difícil.

∞

Si alguna vez vuelve a pensar en que algo relacionado a ese chiquillo no era difícil, que por favor alguien lo golpeara porque no tenía ni idea. Quería llorar, porque apenas era el primer día, le quedaba una semana y ya habían visto toda la aldea, pero el chico seguía con su misma cara de desinterés.

La biblioteca pública era "pequeña" según él, a pesar de sus tres plantas repletas de documentos. Los mejores restaurantes eran "básicos", las calles eran normales, los monumentos simples y los clanes eran aburridos. No mencionar la Roca de los Hokage porque el jovencito viene de una montaña cinco veces más alta.

Obito empezaba a creer que, o Iwa era la aldea más increíble del planeta, o ese niño no había vivido en una aldea oculta. Sino, definitivamente se sentía deprimido por no lograr impresionarlo aunque fuera un poco.

— ¿Realmente nada te impresionó aunque fuera un poquito? —Indagó decepcionado, mientras volvían al hotel más temprano de lo planeado.

— Mm... Me gustó el ramen de Ichiraku —Cedió, mirando con cierta lástima al mayor.

"Eso no significa nada" pensó "A todos les gusta Ichiraku".

Puede que Deidara haya ablandado su corazón (o le diera pena ajena el hombre a su lado), porque en seguida agregó:

— De todos modos no me has mostrado todo, hm.

¿No lo había hecho? Un mal presentimiento recorrió su espalda

— Eres miembro del Clan Tobirama ¿No es así? —Señaló el lirio cosido al lado del símbolo Uzumaki— He escuchado los rumores sobre ese clan... Tal vez puedas mostrarme, hm.

Obito miró al joven a su lado con gravedad. No parecía mal intencionado, sus ojos más claros que hacía minutos, careta diplomática resquebrajada, podía decir que se veía más joven. Tan joven como su primo Sasuke, el ruidoso Naruto o la dulce Sakura, los estudiantes de su mejor amigo.

Tan joven como cada niño que llegaba entre lágrimas a las puertas del Clan en busca de refugio. Tan joven como él cuando perdió a sus padres.

Pero eso no lo hacía confiable.

— Tendría que pedir un permiso especial para eso —Dijo aún mirándolo.

La emoción que había empezado a brillar en sus ojos desapareció de un soplo, con su postura decaída. Era adorable.

— Oh —Lamentó el niño petulante— Tendré que esperar entonces... Y aún es tan temprano, hm.

Obito rió al ver a ese chico tan seguro lamentarse solo porque una cosa le fue negada. A pesar de estar cerca de los veinte (Obito aun tiene remordimiento cuando el chico lo comentó) le hacía recordar a los niños nacidos en familias prominentes con mucha facilidad. Recordaba las historias de Iruka-san de cómo era divertido bajar a esos niños de su nube.

Espera.

— Oye ¿Qué tan bueno eres soportando niños?

Deidara parpadeó confundido.

— Hago mi esfuerzo ¿Por qué? —Respondió, cauteloso por esa pregunta tan repentina.

Obito sonrió con todos los dientes antes de decir:

— Porque puedo presentarte a alguien del clan pero tenemos que ir a la academia primero.

Obito nunca vió a alguien tan emocionado por ir a la academia, pero era un cambio agradable. Puede que su misión ya no sea tan difícil de ahora en adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser un One-shot, pero cuando vi todo lo que quería agregar... Mejor un long-fic. (?)  
Siento que quedó medio raro y feo, pero como fue planeado como un capítulo corrido, no supe cortar muy bien y todo se ve apresurado y ajá xd  
Las actualizaciones regulares comenzarán a partir del 25 de Octubre :3
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
1) Obito e Iruka pertenecen de forma honoraria al clan Tobirama. Sus infancias fueron similares al canon, solo que con el clan en apoyo.  
2) El Clan Tobirama es básicamente un clan iniciado por niños Senju y Uchiha que abandonaron sus clanes para formar uno en conmemoración a su sensei "fallecido". Esto está 100% basado en "Curse of Hatred", así que los créditos no son míos como tal.  
3) Digamos que en la época de los fundadores ocurre todo parecido a "As Is the Sea Marvelous" hasta que a años de que la aldea exista, ocurre la desaparición de Tobirama y todo es similar a "Curse of Hatred". La única diferencia importante es que no hay KakaObi (????) Recomiendo muchísimo leer el fanfic de Demetria y el de Blackkat porque de hecho son maravillosos y merecen amor. Y para que entiendan más o menos mis locuras.  
4) En este AU la familia de Deidara es más bonita, pero no tanto xd  
5) Dei no tiene malas intenciones, pero fue criado para volverse Tsuchikage así que es más astuto y patriótico. Eso se verá más en los siguientes capítulos.
> 
> Espero disfruten <3


End file.
